<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confide In Me by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008548">Confide In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, From Sex to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Romance, Smut, Trust, Wedding Night, boundary setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A four part story where Proxima teach Corvus about boundaries early on in their physical relationship, then progressing to her learning and allowing herself to let go of those boundaries once they are married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only perhaps the third or fourth time they’d met like this.</p><p>The two Generals of Thanos found themselves tucked into a shadowy alcove aboard the SANCTUARY 2, just the two of them, both in need of some physical release. Their mouths meet, repeatedly and fiercely, in an act too visually violent to be labeled as a kiss and Corvus felt her pull him closer, grinding herself against his hardened member through the barrier their suits.</p><p>With one hand Corvus held her there, his hand contracting into her hip in a bruising act of need and frustration, while his other hand ventured up grasp her jaw, a surprisingly gentle action in comparison to the frantic way their mouths clashed, tongues colliding, teeth catching on their partners lower lip at every opportunity.</p><p>Corvus’ hand journeyed past her cheek, pausing to let his thumb trace the dark line under eyes. Secretly, during their previous encounters, he had often been curious about them, wondering what they felt like, what running his hand along the ridges might be like, and how she might react to his touch. They protruded out from the sides of her head, level with her eyes to curl back, close to the sides of her head. Yet he’d never acted on it, until now. The decision had been an unconscious one, his focus fully on the feel of another body grinding back against his ministrations with as much fervor as he.</p><p>But when Proxima realized where his hand was, how close it had gotten, her eyes shot open and an indignant sound left her throat and she grabbed his wrist, snapping the bone and kicking him in the gut, making Corvus double over as she lurched backward.</p><p>To keep him at a satisfying distance, she brought her booted foot to his throat, trapping him against the wall of the alcove, Corvus gagged, clutching her ankle with his uninjured hand, frustrated and confused by the sudden rejection</p><p>“Proxima!” he choked, lowering his gaze as much as she would allow</p><p>His frustration abated however when he saw her, pressed back against the wall with her foot still against his throat, her eyes were little more than slits, she looked furious, in a rather indignant, even deeply offended sort of fashion and beneath that, Corvus was observant enough to see, a kind of terrified anticipation, like she was expecting him attempt to continue despite the distance she’d put between them.</p><p>Although still confused, Corvus relaxed his body language, not wanting her to feel cornered</p><p>"What? What have I done?" He asked sincerely</p><p>Proxima swallowed nervously but when she spoke her tone was harsh, her body language tense and alert</p><p>"Don't. Touch. There." she snarled, increasing the pressure of her foot on his windpipe a fraction.</p><p>She was a cornered animal, ready to strike at the first hint of threat, the nails of one hand dug into the unyielding titanium wall behind her. Corvus watched his hand for a second as it jolted and cracked as the bones mended themselves, then he glanced at her, or rather the space of skin just below the base of her horn where it met the side of her head, level with her eyes which radiated a pale, orange hue as they flashed in the dim light of the alcove.</p><p> Corvus shifted, intending to move across to her but when she flinched he changed his mind, feeling her foot press harder into his throat. Not wanting to provoke another reaction, and simultaneously hoping to appease her, he raised his hand in submissive surrender</p><p>"I apologies, if I over stepped a mark it was not intentional." He insisted.</p><p>She stared at him for an unnerving amount of time but slowly she started to relax, seeing no trace of a lie and confident that he wouldn't try to move closer she removed her booted foot from his throat to stand before Corvus.</p><p>Perhaps he really didn’t know. She concluded, rolling her shoulders, trying to relax herself as she glanced to her left and right before moving away from the alcove, quickly noticing that Corvus had not followed she turned back</p><p>“Come on.” She beckoned impatiently</p><p>Corvus hadn’t expected this, but he caught up quickly at her command, as her chambers were closer than his, that was where she led him.</p><p>Corvus step into her chambers before following seconds after and Proxima put her hand to the panel by the doors to close them upon entering</p><p>Corvus had already turned to face her</p><p>“Are sure you still want to, after…” he started</p><p>Proxima nodded</p><p>“I am. I may have over reacted.” She confessed</p><p>Corvus, however, voiced his disagreement</p><p>“No, you have your boundaries, I should not have…”</p><p>Proxima waved a hand dismissively</p><p>"I should have said something sooner, when...whatever this is…"</p><p>She gestured between them vaguely, they’d not bother to put a label to the relationship they shared: there was no need in their eyes</p><p>"…first started. But it didn’t cross my mind, and you never put your hand up that far, that close, before. To be quite honest, most males I’ve known either haven’t bothered to let their touch stray so far or they’ve simply known about a Rheanarians’ boundaries before-hand” she stated bluntly</p><p>“…and I assumed you knew, given your knowledge of the Galaxy far outweighs my own" she said, taking a single step closer to Corvus</p><p>He watched her, refusing to move for the moment, instead letting her come back to herself in her own time, whatever he’d done had obviously triggered something serious in her</p><p>“You assumed I knew what?” he asked carefully</p><p>Proxima sighed</p><p>"My horns…well, for Rheanarians in general actually,...they are…sensitive, especially at the base were it meets, here"</p><p>She lifted a hand and touched the aforementioned area lightly. With the minimum pressure she used, and the fact she she’d handled the aforementioned area too many times for it to affect her, she barely noticed the touch of her own fingers at all.</p><p>"It’s considered a very...intimate thing to have someone else touch them at all. Only the owner, me in this case, can touch them, to clean them and so on." She said briskly, lowering her hand from her head.</p><p>"The only time someone else is allowed is normally the person…the person you're married to, or plan to marry..." she said in a rush</p><p>“Not…” she paused</p><p>Corvus gave her an understanding look</p><p>"Not just anyone that you happen to be physical with at the time" he guesses without offense</p><p>Proxima nods</p><p>"And the person you're with has to gain verbal permission before engaging in the act itself, even if you are married. So when I thought you were going to...you've no idea how...wrong it feels, it’s…"</p><p>She’s frustrated at her loss for words; there is nothing akin to it in this world that can describe it. Befroe leaving Rheanys 5 she’d never cared for many of her peoples’ customs and rules, but the issue of her horns, the rule of having no one touch them without consent, it was perhaps the one things she had taken completely to heart and lived by to this day.</p><p>Seeing that Corvus was taking the matter seriously she continued</p><p>“And when I felt your hand move there…you’ve no idea how wrong it feels. I just reacted without thinking”</p><p>The involuntary shudder that creeps over her seems to convey her point and the extent of her words reaches Corvus half a second later.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh' </em>
</p><p>Corvus feels the realization of what she was trying to say sink in. Proxima is still tense before him and shifting restlessly. He wonders what kind of reaction she’s expecting from him. Murder, torture, genocide in service to their masters’ cause these were all things he was ready and willing to act on, on command.</p><p>But that kind of intimate physical touch without consent was a line he wouldn’t cross, especially with the already formidable Proxima Midnight and knowing she would have no qualms about reaching down his throat and removing his spine simple provided an extra deterrent.</p><p>"I assure you Proxima, I had no idea. It was not my intention to make you feel...threatened, attacked in any way." he stated</p><p>"I'll not hold it against you should you refuse to continue our...well, let's just say if you never wish to seek me out nor have me come to you in the future, I shall understand" he assured.</p><p>He expected nothing from her nor she from him, since what they share is simply a matter of need and convenience, an act of stress release with an interested second party, a physical relationship and nothing more that served as a pass time during the periods of stagnation and monotony between missions or for when the basic need for release built up and became too much to ignore.</p><p>Proxima crossed her arms and strode across the room, moving, as she always did: with intent and purpose, until she reached him</p><p>“You think I invited you here simply to discuss the boundaries against touching my horns? Did you not seek me out for this instead?” she demanded.</p><p>Hooking her index and middle finger into the waistband of his trousers and tugged him closer to her, making her meaning indisputable through her actions.</p><p>Corvus can’t stop the growl the vibrates in his chest and rises to his throat</p><p>“I did, but-”</p><p>He flounders, and it surprises him since it’s never happened before. His usual eloquence vanishing as if to nothing, but he stubbornly refutes the thought that her presence a contributing factor. Corvus had already partially pulled down the zipper of her suit back in the alcove, so it takes her no times at all to finish the job and pull her arms free from the sleeves.</p><p>She takes his hands and steps into them, placing his palms on her hips and leads them up the length of her sides; Corvus takes the opportunity to roll the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, hearing her breathing hitch and a short exhale of pleasure accompany it. Proxima is insistent however, and only lets him indulge for a moment before bringing his hands to cup her face.</p><p>There’s a strange, foreign intimacy in their actions, even though she is the doing most of the work, but she holds his hands in place, amber eyes meeting his blood red ones and for a moment he’s distracted by set expression in her features, it’s one of determination, decisiveness as she moves his hands with her own.</p><p>He has never been able to deny that she is attractive, but the expression she gives him is something else entirely. Her chest rises and falls with each rapid breath, by the way her scent reaches his senses, she’s already on the fringes of arousal from the feel of his hands on her, but Corvus assumes that there is more intent behind her action than to simply guide his touch to where she wanted it.</p><p>He is proven correct and she stays his hands at her jaw</p><p>“You don’t go past…here.” she insists</p><p>Corvus realizes what she’s doing. Establishing a frontier, a border from which he is forbidden to stray beyond, and she is giving him her trust, she is trusting him to acept this barrier she had put in place, and having faith in him that he will not take advantage of that.</p><p>He nods once without blinking</p><p>“Understood”</p><p>She looks into his eyes, searching for any trace of deception, she must have found none because Corvus suddenly finds her mouth locking onto his, he reacts immediately as he remembers that he had indeed sought her out for this purpose: the stress of a lengthy discussion with the Maw, along with having to deal with several other matters had driven him to her in need of release, the need to simply focus on something else, anything but the constant whirr of his own repetitive, irritated thoughts.</p><p>He grunts as she shoves him down on her bed and climbs over to straddle him, his hands return to her waist, his mouth finds her neck, her hands scrabble at his clothing, removing them with renewed enthusiasm. Corvus rolls them over so that he is on top, as usual, their pace is set hard and fast, Proxima offers no resistance, she meets his powerful thrusts with her own, but every so often she flinches, or freezes, half expecting him to take advantage of the knowledge she has provided him in regards to her most physically vulnerable point.</p><p>She is surprised that, when she does tense up, or wince, even if he has given her no indication of touching her past the unseen line she had drawn between them, that Corvus either slows their pace or stops entirely until she relaxes again. Proxima loses count of how many times this happens, but he doesn’t become frustrated as she anticipates, he doesn’t ignore her moments of trepidation.</p><p>By the third round she seems to have accepted that he isn’t going to try to touch her there again, and they find their releases once more without him having to stop or slow down in order to he ease her back into it.</p><p>Even in the heat of the moment, Corvus retains enough self-awareness not to even come close to touching past the invisible boundary she has set.</p><p>Their relationship continues for months, exceeding the time either party thought it might last, but they are each-others fallback when it came to physical release – a single constant in a life ruled by violence, and uncertainty, and soon Corvus doesn’t even need to think about having to keep his touch from straying past her jaw, it becomes practiced, instinctual.</p><p>But after 13 months Corvus finds himself wondering, even when they aren’t together, if one day she will allow anyone past that boundary, to allow another to touch her in such an intimate way, and the thought of it being anyone other than himself fills Corvus with anger.</p><p>This was perhaps his first clue that his feeling for Proxima Midnight had begun to take root, slowly strangling his heart and mind like vines coated in thorns, because it’s not an anger that he recognizes because he knows that he doesn’t hate <em>her,</em> It is an anger fueled by, what Corvus perceived to be, nothing…Nothing but the baseless concept of the female he chose to share his bed whenever she desires, who chose him to share hers in return whenever he pleases, finding another in his place, which he had always assured Proxima she had the freedom to do, as she assured him of the same thing.</p><p>But gradually the thought of her wanting, needing someone else instead of him felt as easy for Corvus to brush aside as a parasite burrowing into a dark, hidden corner of his mind, eating away at him to create crevice that shed the smallest amount of light within a pit of darkness long shut away from the rest of conscious thought and feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the second of two takes I came up with of Corvus and Proximas' 'Wedding' the first of which can be seen in my regular Oneshot collection in the chapter 'I am His ad He is Mine"   I couldn't choose between them so i decided to upload both and my readers can choose which they like best ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many, at least once in their lifetime, have stepped in wet sand or mud: felt their bodies lurch as they are tugged sharply down by the very ground that should have remained solid beneath their feet.<br/>
</p><p>


Proxima Midnight felt that exact sensation, yet the force swallowing her down was not sharp, nor easily remedied. It was slow and held the potential threated everything she had come to know in the last two years and nine months. </p><p>This threatening force came, not from sodden ground or quagmire that bubbled up and pulled her down, but in the form of the doors leading to Lord Thanos’ Throne room, and the drowning feeling rising from her gut was Proximas’ best metaphor for the tide of emotions she was feeling.</p><p>Two years of uncomplicated, stress-relieving fucking had transformed, with the slow sufficient ease of a living creature evolving over a millennia to survive the changes of its natural habitat, the relationship had become so much more than a simple meeting every so for a brief roll between the sheets just to rid themselves of the days’ tension before returning to their own chamber once they were sated.</p><p>It was six months ago that Corvus had professed his love to Proxima Midnight; a few weeks later she had reciprocated. Four months after that, Corvus had proposed to her – wanting them to be unified in not only the physical, or even just the emotional sense, sentimental as it sounded, but he wanted to her to be his, and to be hers in return within the eyes of the laws of the galaxy. </p><p>Thanos’ throne room aboard the Sanctuary 2 was a dark, foreboding area, just as the rest of the Warship he and the Order inhabited was, but the walls were comprised of thick stone mixed with heavy iron.<br/>
</p><p>

A walkway led the way from the heavy set of doors to the steps to Thanos’ throne which seemed as large and intimidating as its owner.<br/>
</p><p>
Yet this day, several things stood out in contradiction to the norm within the room.</p><p>Six pillars stood, one parallel with the other in sets of two at the start, the centre and the end of the walkway, each pillar supported a shallow dish containing the flickering flames that had been set alight inside, creating an abnormally warm glow within the otherwise daunting chamber. </p><p>The Great Titan sat motionless and calm in his throne, the second occupant of the room however was far more restless.</p><p>Corvus Glaive, Thanos’ most trusted General, first Dreadlord of the Black Order, stood in the centre of the walkway, dressed in what might as well have been his typical black battle suit and heavy black cloak, but in place of the normal gold accents and armour, it too was bright silver.</p><p>There was also an uncharacteristic air of anxiety in the male’s demeanour, the grip on his namesake weapon too tight, practically throttling the dull grey handle.<br/>
</p><p>

Corvus shifted his weight from one foot to the other, refusing to give in to the urge to pace as he normally would when undergoing such inner stress and tension. The glaive wielders impatience halted however as the doors to the room opened and a third person stepped into the room. </p><p>With her spear in hand, Proxima Midnight approached, her strides unhurried but calculated, confident and sure.</p><p>Her attire was also noticeably different. She wore a black all-in-on suit, with her white chest plate secured over it, but what set this one apart from than ones she wore almost every day, was that the sleeves were quarter length, a single silver cuff that reached from her wrist to several inches below her elbow on both arms, and the lower section of the suit secured between her thighs to leave her legs completely exposed.</p><p>Close fitting, silver armour was fitted over her shoulders, attached to the underside of the right shoulder piece was a train of almost translucent silver material which ended an inch below her waist had it not been uplifted by her long strides as she walked. Her boots reached up to her knees, and possessed a higher heel than her everyday pair, meaning she was closer to her partners height than usual, even though, without shoes there was perhaps only two or three inches between them.</p><p>She came to meet him at the centre of the walkway and Proxima found her reservations and anxieties vanish, the contracting sensation in her gut and throat was gone and Proxima was suddenly able to breathe again, as though she’d been dragged beneath violent ocean waves and was finally able to break the surface for the oxygen needed to sustain her very existence.</p><p>Corvus too felt his trepidation and previous air of restlessness evaporate as he branded every detail of her into his mind; the small smile she fought to keep from spreading across her black lips, the thin strands of navy hair framed her features, having come loose from the rest of her hair which was pulled up into a high pony-tail and fixed with a white metal cuff that held a line of silver, pointed studs decorating the centre.</p><p>Their eyes met and Corvus saw her gaze soften, her shoulders relaxed as he curled his clawed fingers around her hand, lifting her scarred knuckles to his lips for a split second<br/>
</p><p>
“You look stunning my lady Midnight” he said, his tone so quiet that in the silence of the echo-prone throne room, the words failed to even reach Thanos, who had gotten to his feet upon Proxima’s arrival.</p><p>Proxima smiled, a softer gesture which she saved only for Corvus himself</p><p>“I should hope so, I only plan on getting married once after all” she replied, her two-toned voice held a level of warmth and affection she barely recognised in herself, even though it had become far more frequent since becoming Corvus’ lover.</p><p>“The sentiment is greatly appreciated, and very much mutual.” she added, taking a moment to appreciate the far more ornate details in her soon-to-be husbands attire. With their hands entwined, the couple approached Thanos, who was waiting, silent and patient as they did so.</p><p>The two Black Order Generals each placed a foot on the first step that led up to Thanos’ throne, resting on one knee each, their respective weapons held loosely at their sides and Proxima with a fist over her heart as they bowed in respect to their master.</p><p>The Great Titan addressed Corvus first of all</p><p>“Corvus Glaive, you came to me seeking permission to be wed to Proxima Midnight, I grant this on the condition that you not allow it to interfere in your service to me or the Order, do you stand by this vow?” he questioned</p><p>Corvus kept his head bowed as he answered</p><p> “I do, my lord Thanos.” </p><p>Thanos nodded slowly and just once, in acceptance before turning to Proxima</p><p>“Proxima Midnight, do you also stand by this vow?” </p><p>Like her partner, she kept her head down</p><p>“I will Father, I give you my word.” She vowed. </p><p>Thanos nodded once</p><p>“Very well then, Proxima, do take Corvus Glaive to be your husband, your lover and your partner, from this day until your last?”<br/>
</p><p>

Despite their heads being bowed, Proxima let her eyes move to Corvus </p><p>“I do.” She answered</p><p>He caught her eye beneath hooded eyes and returned her small smile with his own as Thanos spoke once more</p><p>“Corvus Glaive, do you take Proxima to your wife, your lover and your partner, from this day until your last?”</p><p>Corvus let his eyes linger on Proxima</p><p>  “I do”</p><p>Thanos nodded once again </p><p>“Rise, my Children, speak the words you have chosen.”</p><p>They did so before turning to each other, barely leaving an inch of space between them<br/>
</p><p>

Corvus spoke first</p><p> “I am hers, as she is mine, from this day until my final breath..” </p><p>He said his words with every ounce of conviction possible, hoping to convey just how deeply meant them.</p><p>Proxima spoke after him, fighting to keep herself from smiling, never in her dreams had she ever pictured this moment, and know it was happening<br/>
“I am his…as he….is mine. I will await you my love, even in death.”</p><p>She gripped the handle of her spear tighter, simply needing something to anchor her to this moment, to everything her senses where experiencing, from the features of her partners face, the scent of dry heat radiating from his form by their close proximity, every emotion that fought for dominance within her, she didn’t want to ever let the memory of a single thing fade from her mind.<br/>
</p><p>


Thanos gestured to the couple</p><p>“Your weapons” </p><p>Taking a single, large step away from each other the pair lifted their weapons. The blade of the glaive and the prongs of her spear me: crackling blue energy melded with burning, indestructible steel, the resulting culmination of dark energy sparked and grew, expanding upward.</p><p>Both Proxima and Corvus strained silently against the weight of their own combined energies, it lingered for a moment before 1the burst of black light died out and the climbing bolts of energy retreated into their respective weapons, which sang out much like clashing swords might, while Thanos watched in silence, secretly marvelling at the visual display of his Generals combined power.<br/>
</p><p>

Corvus and Proxima returned their weapons to their sides, standing as they had before, chests rising and falling quickly from the slight excursion the meeting of their weapons caused, but their gazes remained fixed on each other, as though everything else had simply fallen away, slight smiles tugged both their features.<br/>
</p><p>


Thanos ended the ceremony with the words</p><p> “In the eyes of all the known Galaxies, you are now husband and wife.” </p><p>The glow of the small fires blazing in the shallow dishes cast shadows across their features yet Proxima would never forget the look of absolute elation in her partners eyes, even as he fought to keep his features smooth and impassive as their master uttered those words, and Proxima had no doubt that the same emotion was bared, clear as sunlight in her own, her chest felt tight, she was sure heart was trying to break free from its cage within her chest cavity. And it felt incredible. </p><p>The moment lasted only a moment because the pair turned to bow to Thanos once more, and with their masters’ final blessing, they were dismissed. As they marched closely side by side, in step with each other, across the walkway, Proxima slid her hand into his, feeling Corvus give it a reassuring  squeeze, he paused as Proxima opened the door before following at her heels as they exited the throne room. </p><p>Proxima slid from the room and crossed to stand with her back against the opposite wall blending into the shadows, she refuses to even blink as he moves to stand before her.<br/>
She was smiling, her breath held in chest</p><p>“husband” she uttered, for the first time</p><p>Corvus stepped closer, lured by her uncharacteristically soft tone<br/>
</p><p>

“Wife” he stated in response. </p><p>It would be the first of many times they would refer to each other as such.</p><p>She welcomed him against her with ease and a certain air of expectancy as she wound her arms around his neck, letting Corvus push her back against the wall with his hands at her back, hers on his shoulders, she pulled him for a kiss that was unexpectedly devoid of the usual feverish hunger, yet loving and intense in its own, distinctive, way. </p><p>Corvus pulled away but she remained instant, tugging him back to her so that their lips met several more times until he resisted with more resolve, despite his own desire to continue – already he missed the feel of her cool lips against his own, but there would be time enough for that later.</p><p>Proxima expected them to retreat to the private chambers they shared, so when Corvus, instead, lead her on a a different but not unfamiliar rout, she frowned in confusion<br/>
</p><p>

“Did your last resurrection interfere with your sense of direction?” she quipped</p><p>Corvus gave a soft snort of amusement but did not reply beyond that, Proxima, walking in step with her new husband, chuckled once</p><p>“Why are we going to-” </p><p>Corvus glanced at her, answering before she could finish her question<br/>
“You shall see, my Midnight” he assured</p><p>Proxima narrowed her eyes but said nothing more, her trust in him far outweighed any individual she had encountered in her entire life and if he was going to insist on avoiding answering her directly, she accepted that she would indeed find out soon enough. 

</p><p>

While her mostly reaction had been mostly internalised, he hadn’t missed her moment of unease, the culmination of a difficult past and vigorous training as a General of the Black Order had developed her into an alert creature, guarded and suspicious to a fault.</p><p>As though sensing her split second of apprehension, Corvus took her hand and led her, in silence through the maze corridors of the Sanctuary 2 which they navigated without difficulty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea behind their weapons creating the burst of energy came from recently reading Thanos: Death Sentance. </p><p>While in the book it seems to be a reaction to extreme emotion, or specifically arousal in the book, I worked off of this with this theory: </p><p> The glaive and Proximas spear are both very powerful and resilient weapons so it makes sense to me at least, that they would have some form of reaction to coming into  contact with each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PT 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>In the first few weeks of her arrival aboard the Sanctuary, Proxima had spent much of her time in the observation dome of the ship, even now, so many years later it was still a favoured place for her to seek her solitude, which, since finding Corvus, had been rather a lot less often.</p><p> </p><p>Through thick, floor to ceiling glass opposite the door the vast expanse of space could be seen, millions of distant stars and planets, moons and suns dotted across a never ending sea of black.</p><p>Proxima shuts the door behind them as Corvus moved past her, she turned and crossing her arms in a relaxed manner, watching her husband with a teasing expression</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we here of all places, we have perfectly acceptable bed to make use of” she smirked, not pretending that she hadn’t expected them to retreat to their chambers straight away.</p><p>Corvus, who had been tampering with a contraption she could not see, approaches her once more, looking amused at her quip</p><p> </p><p>“That is true my love” he admits, his hands come to rest on her hips</p><p> </p><p>“But that is not what I had in mind…not yet anyway, as for the rest of the night…” he presses his forehead to her cheek, as though unable to go another second without some form of physical contact between them.</p><p> </p><p>Proxima chuckles lowly</p><p> </p><p>“We can always just start now” she purred</p><p> </p><p>Corvus nipped her earlobe</p><p> </p><p>“As enticing as it…as <em>you</em> are, my dear, there is one thing I would I ask of you first” he started, he stepped back to hold her at arms-length.</p><p>Her dark brow furrows, her amber eyes narrowing in suspicion</p><p> </p><p>“And what might that be?” she questioned</p><p> </p><p>Corvus’ mouth quirks into a grin before he steps back, pressing a button on the small black contraption he had been holding moments before.</p><p> </p><p>A soft melody began to play as he prowls towards Proxima, stopping he holds out a hand for her to take, the question in his eyes remaining unspoken but she knew it regardless</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot be serious, have I offered any implication ever in my life that I dance?!” she demanded</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t unfold her arms, giving Corvus a look that seemed to question her lovers’ sanity, or rather, apparent lack of.</p><p> </p><p>Unfazed, Corvus rested his hands on the tops of her arms, feeling her toned biceps flex under his warm touch</p><p> </p><p>“You also sneered at the prospect of marriage before you and I became…involved” he reminded her with a low growl</p><p> </p><p>“I thought if I asked in advance the more adamantly you would decline. To be honest it’s somewhat of a tradition on my world” he admitted</p><p> </p><p>Proxima sighs as she feels her resolve start to wane, it’s clear this means something to Corvus, even though he seems set on not verbalizing it as such</p><p> </p><p>“Corvus-” her shoulders slump in defeat</p><p> </p><p>Sensing that she is beginning to falter, Corvus decides to give her one last metaphorical nudge</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the harm, Midnight? There’s no one else to see, indulge me just this once my love?” he said, tilting his head to meet her gaze.</p><p>Proxima growled but her posture finally relaxes</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright if it will make my husband happy on our first night as husband and wife” she conceded</p><p> </p><p>Corvus took her hand and stepped back to lead her to centre of the room, lifting her chin to meet her gaze</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t think on it too much, just keep your eyes on me” he instructed</p><p> </p><p>Proxima nodded in understanding had to admit, even to herself, that she couldn’t find fault in the music at least, finding the melody tolerable.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus guides her at first but Proxima soon finds herself able to anticipate what is needed of her.</p><p> </p><p>He has told her a little of marital traditions of his home, most of which they both agreed held little to no validity in their world. She knows enough to remember that, on his and Cull Obsidians home world, this dance, she knew, was meant to be observed by guests of the weddings feast, a trait which is, thankfully absent from hers and Corvus’ own marital ceremony, if one would call it that.</p><p>
  <em>Moon so bright night so fine, keep your heart here with mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Life's a dream we are dreaming</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she began to move with more confidence Proxima realizes this is not some soft, sentimental exhibition of him leading and twirling her about like other ridiculous dances she’d observed in the past. It is slow, yes, but fierce, designed to be a display of the extent of the desire and passion that fuelled their partnership, proof that they are inexplicably connected in a way that almost allows them to mentally anticipate each-others next movement and respond in kind.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that they were unpracticed, inexperienced, they find familiarity in the way their bodies respond, to the music, to each other: it’s not unlike the way they might move in the sparring arena, they must anticipate and follow their partner’s next move while planning your own ahead of them and expecting your opponent to follow. Proxima mentally clings to that familiarity, using it to drive and guide her in this strange territory she has found herself in.</p><p>
  <em>Race the moon catch the wind Ride the night to the end</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Seize</em>
  <em> the day stand up for then night</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His movements matched the tempo of the music, predatory yet protective, while Proxima mirrored him, lithe and graceful yet everything about her radiated strength and confidence, like she knew exactly what effect she had on him, and was accepting and embracing the fact he held the same power over her, the couple allowed barely a sliver of light and air between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/><br/>Heroes rise heroes fall Rise again, win it all<br/>In your heart, can't you feel the glory</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Exactly who was leading and who was following seemed to switch and change with the same effortless fluidity with which they carried out their movements. Corvus moved his left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the floor. She slid her right foot forward, chasing his retreating foot with hers.</p><p>
  <em><br/>Through our joy, through our pain, We can move worlds again<br/>Take my hand, dance with me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His fingers tightened on her ribs as his left foot came forward again, dipping her back so far, with such swiftness that, had she not been who she was, her spine might have snapped, yet she fell into the exchange easily</p><p>
  <em>I want to spend my lifetime loving you If that is all in life I ever do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will want nothing else to see me through</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hand slithered up her front, the other supported her back with her own hand grasping his forearms, the tresses of her high pony-tail brushed the floor for a second before Corvus pulled her straight again, their chests almost touched</p><p>
  <em><br/>If I can spend my lifetime loving you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though we know we will never come again, Where there is love, life begins<br/>Over and over again</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly spun her away as though she were too terrible, yet to wonderful, to be near, yet he held on to her left hand with his right, and her right with his left, their arms pulled taut for a several moments, their eyes locked, exchanging every emotion their expressions weren’t portraying before he reeled her back in, unable to surrender her for longer than a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her in close, threatening to brush his lips against hers, and they slowly circled each other, the back of one hand resting on the small of their partners back. Gradually they came to a halt as she melted into him, his strong, lean arms wrapping around her tightly as Corvus embraced her from behind, holding her to him so that her spine was aligned with his chest and torso, powerful, clawed hand trailed over her ribs</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes cast down, her hands came to the back of his head to ensure the space between them was kept at a minimum; her breathing is sharp and uneven against his ear.</p><p>Slowly, with her forehead almost touching his temple, she lifted her head, meeting his gaze with heavily lidded eyes and slightly parted lips</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Save the night, save the day Save the love, come what may<br/>Love is worth everything we pay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Corvus could feel the cold sweat that clung to her spine, from nerves or from the focus she held on the containment of her actions he didn’t know. All he knows is her, her presence, her scent, the feel of body pressing against his…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to spend my lifetime loving you<br/>If that is all in life I ever do I want to spend my lifetime loving you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If that is all in life I ever do I will want nothing else to see me through<br/>If I can spend my lifetime loving you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Proxima turned slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his, their bodies brush against each other as they stand chest to chest and the song comes to a gradual stop but neither notice the final notes fade into silence, all they can hear is each-others labored breathing, all they can focus on is the nearness of each-others bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Corvus regains his voice first</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Midnight” it’s all he can say in that moment</p><p> </p><p>She smiles and he forgets how to breathe, she speaks and he forgets everything else exists</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my line” she says</p><p> </p><p>The jest is to break the heavy silance that threatens…what exactly Proxima doesn’t know, but she feels crushed by the weight of it…his gratitude, the realization that she is finally his…it feels like its crushing her, and the fact that she is almost willing to let it, in that moment, is enough to jar her into speak, to break that silence because she doesn’t know what will happen if she doesn’t.</p><p>The spark in her eyes is enough to make Corvus’ knees weaken under his own weight, but before he can answer she speak again</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Corvus”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice is little more than a whisper, almost a self realizatio she has only just come to, and Corvus for once, has no reply for her, instead he reacts with physical affection that mirrors the way she would when unable to verbaly react to something he himself has said and their roles are switched for just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He tugs her to him, kissing her deeply, distantly feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, and a leg tuck itself around his calf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>